Deleted scenes of The Lion and The Badger
by alliepaula
Summary: Scenes and such that did not make the final cut for The Lion and The Badger, I will specify when they were meant to happen. Obviously this is just a companion, as i could not mention any of these things in the proper story. Enjoy! M-dirty humor & language
1. Transfiguration Lesson  First Day

I was absolutely loathe to cut this, but unfortunately the chapter was too long, and so I had no choice but to take it like a woman and put it in the excerpts instead.

I loved this scene, and I hope you do too!

* * *

**First Transfiguration Lesson**

People had given me weird looks at breakfast; especially while I was eating my peaches. Mmm, peaches; nature's way of apologising for spinach. Delicious golden orbs of loveliness.

Other than that it was very enjoyable. Mum and dad had sent me a short message wishing me a good year; that they would sent a few goodies in a few days, and to behave.

I always hoped that they'd forget to add that, it just made it that much harder to lie about what I'd done at school. Then again, they knew that I'd only cause trouble if I had a reason, and I knew how to show I was just being cheeky and amusing to teachers.

After grabbing my books having Hermione lecturing me the whole way about how I should have put them in my bag last night and taken them down with me at breakfast, it was off to my first class.

Upon entering the classroom, I spotted a gorgeous tortoiseshell cat sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Oh look! What a beautiful cat!" I cooed at it, slowly stroking the spot behind its ears I knew all cats loved.

"Umm, Lena," said Harry urgently.

I turned to face him, still stroking the cat. "Yes, Harry?"

"That's Professor McGonagall." He said in a slightly strangled tone.

I jumped back as if the cat, er, I mean, teacher, had scorched me.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Professor!" I said desperately, cheeks flaming, hoping that there weren't any Slytherins around to see my humiliation.

I heard cackling from the back of the classroom. Damn, no such luck.

Hopping off the desk, the cat transformed into my teacher, who looked fairly amused.

"That's quite alright Miss Holland, you weren't to know. Besides, I haven't had a good stroke for quite some time," she added in a low voice, giving me just a hint of a kind smile. I'm not sure whether she intended the double meaning, but my filthy mind snickered and added 'that's what she said'.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and scuttled over to my desk, head bowed.

"It's okay, it looks like you made a friend in her anyway," whispered Harry.

"Besides, think about what a great story this will be back in the dorm," said Ron.

Class began before I could say anything.

This lesson we would be attempting to turn lumps of clay into an animal. Professor McGonagall said that the animal would suggest something about us.

Poor Neville failed miserably until Mione looked up from her dolphin (a glass of water had been conjured up for it), after which he had a tiny bird of some kind. Ron ended up with a bear, and Harry got a wolf, which encouraged a small and infuriatingly intriguing smile out of him. When I asked him about hit, he just shook his head and grinned even wider. Then I turned my attention to my friends' animals

"Hermione's is pretty obvious," I said. "I mean, dolphins are known to be exceptionally intelligent. Ron's really protective, just like a mother bear over her cubs." Ron blushed and scowled at his bear, as if it had let him down.

"As for Harry, well wolves are sometimes loners, but really good in teams, and, if yours is an alpha Harry, then it's a leader, just like you!"

Now it was Harry's turn to turn red.

I looked around the room and my eyes fell on Malfoy's animal. I can't say I was surprised at the result; a crowned snake.

Pansy was still trying to stuff the life-sized flea into a jar (figures, she _was_ an irritating little parasite), and Millicent beside her was letting her weird bird [for all of you reading this, it's an ostrich, implying stupidity and aggression] run wild as she mocked Crabbe on his caterpillar, and Goyle on his goldfish. They seemed to be fairly accurate; both animals just ate, took up space, and that was pretty much it.

"Lena, what kind of wand is that? I've never read about something like that!" exclaimed Hermione.

"And that tells you something," said Weasley.

I didn't blame her, my wand was pretty weird looking, but I liked it. It was different, just like me.

It was made of wood, but over the wood, there were thousands of tiny, thin threads of shining crystal that wound around it and formed a ribbon twisting around it that cut into the wood and looked like a river winding through a cherry wood forest.

"Well, I had to have it made, because the old wizard in the wand shop in France couldn't find anything for me. You should have seen his shop afterwards; I had practically blown it up! The wand's part cherry wood with a willow core and inside that it's got unicorn hair. This stuff over here is crystal and stardust."

"Wow, that's one conflicting wand, how does it work with all of those elements?" asked Hermione.

"You know, I'm not sure. Monsieur Deveraoux said it was like me, 'you are composed from much conflict, yet somehow that is how these elements have the ability to work in harmony. It is in your very essence, child. It is only fitting that your wand is the same.' " I said, using air quotes.

"Lena, better do your animal, McGonagall is looking this way," whispered Harry urgently.

I hurriedly flicked and pointed at the lump of clay, and felt a horrible icy vice clamp around my stomach.

There was now a life sized tiger perched atop my desk. It's paw was raised, claws extended.

I was frozen. I couldn't even think, it was like my brain had stopped functioning. Damn, I knew that thing didn't work properly!

_Wake up, Lena! Use your wand! That cat is going to eat you!_

Harry seemed to have noticed that my mind had turned into a vegetable, and literally pulled the cat's attention away from me by pulling it's tail.

It whirled around to face Harry, growling, and I could hear Professor McGonagall somewhere in the background trying to shout instructions at him. My mind went from comatose to hyper alert in 0.1 and I brandished my wand at the hostile tiger.

"Infantilise!" I screamed, and a bolt of blue shot towards the angry cat. [I don't care that this is in none of the books…I think, but it's a spell that turns everything into babies, so the tiger is now a cub.]

The tiger suddenly shrank to the size of a small kitten. I picked it up by the scruff of it's neck and tapped it's nose sharply.

"No! Bad cat!" I said severely in my best Grandmother Ulana voice (that woman scared the bejeezus out of me).

Some people, mostly the stupid Slytherins, started laughing. Harry was still fairly pale though, and I was desperately apologising for my tiger's terrible behavior. Luckily the bell rang soon after this little incident, so I hastily turned the tiger back into clay, and hurried off with my friends to Charms. I would think about the implications of my tiger and what exactly it meant about me later.


	2. Potions Lesson  First Day

I had perhaps a little too much fun writing this, but I got some very positive feed back from the people I showed it to before posting it, so here it is in the excerpts for you all to enjoy =)

* * *

**First Potions Lesson**

It was now time for double Potions, and after that DADA, the last lesson of the day… Hey! That rhymed! DADA, last lesson of the _day…_ I giggled out loud, and the result was a few weird looks from people walking past.

Anyway, I loved Potions, but apparently here, everyone hated it. Not necessarily because of the subject, but because of the teacher.

Harry looked especially unhappy.

"Come on Harry, I'll let you sit next to me," I teased, trying to cheer him up.

My joke seemed to work, and Harry brightened up, until we found the Slytherins down in the dungeon. Quite frankly, I think just the location of the class was enough to bring me down, but only a little, after all, this WAS one of may favourite classes.

Taking my seat next to Harry, a man dressed in black stormed through the doors, throwing them open so that they slammed against the walls. He had beady, hard eyes, and greasy looking shoulder length hair. Ugh. He both repulsed and intimidated me. I could tell that this was one teacher who would not hide his distaste for you if you got on his bad side.

He took roll call with a snappish tone, and when he came to Harry's name, he spat it out like it tasted awful.

Clearly he didn't like my desk buddy.

He began the lesson by telling us that today we would be assessed on our ability to create the three basic emotions; happiness, sadness, and anger. The pair that successfully created them would get one hundred points each for their house. Professor Snape seemed to be filled with glee at the idea of giving such a difficult task, and no-one being able to get the points.

I smiled smugly, now this was a golden opportunity to help out my house.

"Any good at potions?" asked Harry, looking resigned and fairly miserable.

I flashed him a smile, "you could say that. Come on, we're going to show Snape that Slytherin isn't the only house who can do perfect potions."

Harry and I worked hard all through the lesson under Snape's piercing glare. Eventually we had done it, and were left with three potions; one that swirled shimmering orange and pink, a dark blue that looked like the magic ceiling in The Great Hall, and one that was such a deep red, it looked black.

"Stop, time's up," said Snape.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, labelled their potion bottles, and went to put them on Snape's desk.

He brought out three pot plants, and placed them on his desk. I didn't know what they were, because my Herbology was fairly pathetic, but I knew they were not lucky plants, well, at least not the ones that got sadness and anger.

One by one, he brought out each team's trio of bottles. Some failed miserably (like some poor boy that had the misfortune to be named Longbottom), others were very good (Hermione's; of course).

Then he came to ours, and Harry and I shared an excited look.

He poured a single drop of happiness into the first plant's soil.

It immediately grew at least twenty inches longer, and started to bloom with flowers at a rate that was quite comical.

I think I saw Snape's eyebrow twitch.

Next came sadness; the plant drooped and withered instantly.

This time Snape's eyes definitely widened.

Last was anger.

The plant exploded.

Okay, so technically it burst into flames.

And _then_ it exploded.

Snape's eyebrows, had they not been singed off, would have been at his hairline, his eyes were bugging out of his head, and his mouth was slightly open.

He silently checked the label.

I think his eyes were now beginning to squeeze out of their sockets.

"Holland. Potter. Up here now," he barked.

Harry and I cautiously approached his desk.

"How did you make this?" he asked sternly, looking more at Harry than me.

"We followed the instructions, sir," I answered innocently.

"Show the class exactly what you did," he said, clearly not believing us.

Harry looked at me, and we shrugged.

We once again made the three potions, faster this time, because we knew what to do.

Snape grabbed them and tried them out on three new plants.

They all had the same results, except with anger, because his hands were shaking so hard by this time he added enough to not only blow up the new plant and most of his desk, but set fire to the books piled on the floor, and singe some of Hermione's hair, who was sitting in the front row with Ron. Ron looked like he was debating between wetting his pants or to bust out laughing.

"Class dismissed," Snape coughed out.

"Um, sir?" I questioned quietly while everyone let out whoops of delight.

"Yes, Miss Holland?" Snape said, with a very strange look at me.

"I hate to be rude, but, um, well do we still get our points?"

"You destroyed most of my classroom, and expect to earn house points for that?"

"No, I just-"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, now leave, I have to air the classroom."

With that, I collected my bags and left, stomping down the hall to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Did we get the points?" asked Harry.

"No," I said sourly, "We got fifty points off because he put too much in and blew up his little mildewed torture chamber."

"What? But that was a brilliant potion!" said Hermione, though she seemed slightly smug that I hadn't earned the points… Oh, I got it, she was used to being the genius of the group, and she was a little miffed or perhaps even sad that I'd done better than her. Ah well, never mind. I'll just do a little below her excellence. Then again, there was little to no chance of me coming close to her in History of Magic, Herbology or in fact most subjects; Hermione was just a walking talking encyclopedia! I really didn't envy her. Not much; it's her thing, and my thing is... come to think of it what _is _my thing? I suppose my thing is just... being me.

I smiled; I could live with that quite happily.


	3. Riding Unicorns

Hey guys! Here's another deleted scene! This was taken from _New Arrivals, _just after Elena and Allie had had their fight with Cho and were telling Harry how he should forget about her.

This had to be cut because the chapter was (and sadly still is) far too long already, and this didn't really add to it much.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Elena**

Then I felt something velvety against my hand. Looking at it, I saw the unicorn had started eating the Persequinty right out of it. I laughed at the cheeky little thing and stroked its head.

"Well aren't you a rascally darling?" I said to it, kissing its big head. Big gold-hazel eyes looked at me, and I felt my heart melting like butter in the sun.

Beside me Allie was giggling because the Unicorn was sniffing her for more food. Clearly it was a boy.

"How did…?" began Hermione.

I took her hand and pulled her closer, gently putting her fingertips on the space between the unicorn's nose and eyes. Then slowly, she put her whole hand on, and stroked the soft sparkling white hair.

The unicorn rested it's head on Hermione's shoulder, and waggled his ears just a little, looking blissfully happy.

I smiled to myself. Hermione was one of the purest people I'd ever known, and the display of complete trust the unicorn had shown was enough to set anyone's doubts of this to rest.

Allie then looked at me with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. She nodded towards the two Unicorns that were approaching us, and I grinned back.

**Harry**

Without any warning, Allie and Lena suddenly bolted away from us into the forest, towards two approaching unicorns, which had begun to canter towards the girls.

"Girls! Girls!" called Professor Grubbly-Plank, "come back this minute!"

But Lena and Allie had reached the magical horses by now, and in one move they had mounted them, and taken off laughing into the forest.

"Really! This is completely inappropriate…" said the Professor, although with a certain amount of awe in her voice.

The other students had now clustered around for the second time that lesson, among them were Cho and her two friends; Brittany and Tiffany, looking decidedly worse for wear; covered from head to toe in drying, foul smelling mud. I longed to go over and offer to take them to the bathrooms to wash up, but knew that I was not socially able to. The laughter could still be heard around us in the clearing, and Cho was looking determinedly at one of the unicorns. She hobbled over as fast as she could on her heels and attempted to mount it, but when she got within a meter of it, it ran away. Not in a cheeky way, but as if she were some kind of predator.

"Professor, I thought you said that unicorns liked girls," said Parvati.

"Indeed, they favour the pure of heart above all, that is why they tend to prefer girls, however there can be… exceptions to that rule," said the professor awkwardly.

"How do you mean?" asked Padma.

"Well…" Professor Grubbly-Plank looked very uncomfortable, but she was saved when the laughter grew louder and Lena and Allie came cantering through the clearing on their steeds, flushed with excitement and their hair wind-blown; they practically glowed as they smiled at us.

"Girls, although it is remarkable that you were permitted to ride on them, please dismount and leave the Unicorns be," said the professor.

The girls shared a sad look and did as they were told, patting the horses and bringing them extra Persequinties.

"How'd you do that?" asked Ron.

"I've got unicorns back home," said Allie.

"I ride with her every summer," said Lena.

"And we're apparently very pure-hearted," said Allie.

Lena grinned at Allie, looking as if they shared a secret joke.

Something was up, or rather, those two were up to something. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to find out what it was though…


	4. Getting Ron in on the plan

**Hey! So this is the day before Allie gets to Hogwarts, and Lena is getting Ron in on her plan to get Umbridge fired. I decided it wouldn't work because I wanted to introduce Allie, and it just didn't fit right.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Elena  
**

So, a few minutes after Harry had gone upstairs to bed, I dug around blindly in the dark for my camouflage ring. It was kinda like an invisibility cloak, except a) it was way more reliable because no one could step on it, but b) the place you were standing kind of rippled a bit when you moved… Ah well, having eventually found it after unpacking the vast majority of my trunk, I remembered that I could just have Accio-ed it. Murphy and his damnable law.

Now the question was how I was going to get up to the boys' dorms… At Beauxbatons, there had been charms on the staircases, which would trigger a loud siren if any person of the opposite gender (excluding teachers) set foot onto the wrong staircase. I sure as hell wasn't taking any chances, so I grabbed my broom on the way down, and then flew quietly up the stairs. I rubbed my ring, and then began to sneak around, trying to find the right dorm. I finally found it, and tiptoed in, only to step on a creaky floor board.

I cringed, waiting for the explosion.

…..

No one stirred…

Now, it was just a matter of finding the right bed. Oh boy…

I went slowly from left to right, and along the way found out a few secrets that I could use to blackmail anyone who found me in here; Seamus Finnegan slept with a plush four leaf clover, another boy slept in the buff (I was SO grateful that he'd been lying on his stomach), Dean Thomas sucked his thumb, and Neville was muttering something about pink begonias trying to feed him cockroach clusters…

Thankfully, the next bed belonged to Ron, whom I found rolled up in his sheets like a caterpillar.

"Ron," I whispered. "Ron, wake up."

"Hmmm, later mum," he muttered, rolling over.

"Ron, wake up!" I whispered a little bit louder.

Ron didn't move.

I tried to get a bit closer, tripped over someone's remebrall, and went flying into Ron's bed post.

"Aw fuck wank bugger shitting arse headed hole!" I hissed, clutching my head. Damn you Murphy! And your stupid law too!

Suffice to say Ron was wide awake now, whipping his head around.

"Wh-who's there?" he said shakily, reaching for his wand.

"Chill Ron, it's just me," I said.

"What?"

"It's Lena!"

"Where are you?" on asked, getting out of bed and stepping on my hand.

"Ouch! Under your foot! Get back into bed!"

Ron hastily obliged.

"Why are you here? Are you looking for Harry?"

"No, I want to talk to you," I said, rubbing my ring and appearing before a very startled Ron.

"How did-"

"Camouflage ring, I'll get you one for Christmas. Now here's the deal: we're going to break into Umbridge's office, steal her diary, and then expose whatever festering turd of a secret she's got."

"What!" he cried.

"Shhh!" I clamped a hand over his mouth. Around us were the sounds of heavy breathing, sheets moving a bit, but nothing more.

"Why me?" he asked. "Surely Harry-"

"Harry's got enough to deal with, and Hermione will be too paranoid about her role as prefect, Ginny can definitely be involved though, but I figured you'd like to do this with me alone, you know? Get yourself into that spotlight for a bit."

Ron considered this.

"Okay. How are we going to do this?"

"Well, first off, we have to get into her office, any bright ideas?"

"You could always get detention again."

"Hmm, not a bad idea, but then we'll need some kind of distraction to get her out of there long enough for me to find- oh, wait, I could just Accio the diary."

"So when do we do this?"

"I'm still, er, 'finalising' the plan, but do you think you could cause a distraction to get her out of her office?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"Cool. I'll let you get back to sleep then."

"Thanks… For this and for letting me sleep now."

"Chilled vibes, just go back to sleep, I'll fill you in on the plan tomorrow morning. Oh, and whatever you do-"

"Don't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, definitely," I said with a smile.

"Night Lena."

"Night Ron, see you tomorrow."

With that I creeped out the door, grabbed my broom, and headed off to bed myself.


End file.
